


Crowned Superstition

by Sheaon13



Category: For the Crown by 13leagues, Superstition by 13leagues
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, Roe is Sral, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheaon13/pseuds/Sheaon13
Summary: This is a story based on 13leagues For the Crown and Superstion.What if Sral had died and was reincarnated as Roe? How different would Superstition suddenly be with that thrown in the mix? Come find out on the journey of Ryu Roe, formerly Ryu Sral.
Relationships: Bradley/Hillary, Chris/Rahim, Doran/Roe, Faye/Jeff, Sydero/Amari
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the First chapter is so short. The second chapter will be better! I promise!

A long red haired male stared up at the sky silently for a second or two before moving on, hurrying along. It was still hard to take in. Still hard to accept. Especially given how it ended. Given how he had… 

The redhead shook his head. He wouldn’t think about that right now. It would only lead to thinking about what he lost. To thinking about him. He has lost him before they even sta- No! He wouldn’t think about that. Not now. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t do that to himself. It would only cause him to break down. 

Though the bright side of all this was quite frankly the fact that he could touch people. He could actually fucking touch them. It was amazing if he was being honest. And the redhead felt absolutely giddy about it. He had since he remembered. Though it was fucking irritating that his home was reduced to a fucking book. That there wasn’t any magic in this world. That it was just… so plain. Doran would not approve. 

The thought of the one he loved caused the redhead to smile a bittersweet smile. He missed him dearly. Ever since he remembered. Oh god did he miss his Doran. He had just co- The redhead stopped his thoughts right there before they could even get too far. He couldn’t think about it.

“Hey Ryu,” a familiar stock of brown hair said to the redhead. “Lost in thought again?”

“Yeah, Chris, I was just thinking about For the Crown again,” Ryu told him.

“Again? What’s that the fifth time this week?” Chris laughed.

“You’re not wrong,” Ryu smiled to his roommate and best friend. 

“Shouldn’t you be bar tending though?” Chris grinned. “Or are you just gonna let me surpass you like always?”

“I’m shit at bar tending Chris. You know this. If anything I would prefer to be in the laser tag area. At least then I sometimes get to do something fun and participate,” Ryu complained to him.

“How dare you! I’ll have you know bar tending is the most fun in the word,” Chris said, looking affronted.

“Mmm, I’m not so sure,” Ryu said with a smirk. “Laser tag is way better.” He wondered every day if Chris was Asher. They were so alike. But also at the same time so different. They were both his best friends. But Chris was a pansy when it came to fighting and not only that but Chris didn’t pick fights like Asher seemed to. The idiot always seeming to get himself hurt. He missed him too. 

That’s when an off in the distance explosion rocked the place. Flickers of light somewhere far off danced in the air. Ryu tensed up instantly, his fighting instincts kicking in. Ryu didn’t exactly let them die either. He refused to. He trained his body to the ground when he remembered. Just so he could get back to where he had been before. He had to. It was all he had left of home. The redhead was very tempted to reach for his hidden dagger at that moment. But he wouldn’t give away that he had it at all. He was training to be a FBI agent in this world. He refused to blow that. It was his only chance at something even remotely fun after all.

“What was that?” Ryu asked.

“Probably a blown pipe or something,” Chris said, trying to reassure himself. Ryu’s eyes narrowed. Something was off. He knew something was fucking off. Maybe this world wasn’t as boring as it once seemed. Things were getting interesting. 

_

Ryu was really annoyed when nothing more fun happened after the explosion. He had been tense the whole day because of it! Not to mention, as Chris said, he was smiling like a lunatic! Fucking lights getting his fucking hopes up. 

A sudden sound in the alley way caught his attention as he was passing it. Curious the redhead went down it. Finding a girl in the alley. He was so tempted to leave her. So very tempted. But there was something intriguing about her. “Doran would be so disappointed in me,” Ryu sighed. Then again Ryu had always been compassionate. The redhead and Doran were polar opposites in that sense. But even still the redhead had killed the prince like Doran asked. He made sure not to get too close. Otherwise his bleeding heart could get in the way. Ryu knew that too well. In the end though it was a traitor that did Ryu in. The traitor had tried to kill Doran and the redhead took the hit for him. He would always remember the look of devastation on his love’s face. It haunted him even now. 

The redhead shook such thoughts away as he put the woman in his car. Then headed off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu’s eyebrow twitched irritably as the woman in front of him just kept staring at him. What the fuck was her problem?! Why wouldn’t she quit staring?! It was starting to get on his nerves. “Say something damn it!” Ryu shouted, finally losing his patience. 

“What are you?” She asked finally.

What. The. Fuck. That was her fucking response?! After all this time?! The eyebrow twitch got worse. She was worse than Asher when it came to annoying him! And that was quite a feet. Given that Asher was his best friend and knew all the right buttons to push. Ryu had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from losing it and killing her. 

It was then what she said hit home. Wait. Did that mean…? Was she from his home? Did she know he wasn’t of this world? The redhead narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. She didn’t look Cimmerian but then again neither did the redhead. At least not anymore. He used to have dark blood red hair and red eyes as well as dark blue skin. He didn’t anymore. His dark red hair was replaced with a much lighter shade, his red eyes replaced with bright green and his dark blue skin replaced with darkly tanned skin. He looked very much like he had when he was under that illusion. But maybe she was from his past life?

“What do you mean by that?” Ryu asked, evenly. Trying to figure out her reasonings. He had to know.

“You’re not human, right?” she stated to him and his eyes widened. Ryu offered a vicious smirk as he heard that. This was great. The question was though was she his enemy or his friend.

“I am not,” Ryu said. “The question is though, are you my enemy or my friend? Because you very well could have easily heard of me through the grape vine. My illusion was rather recognizable. I’m Ryu Sral, well was. I go by Ryu Roe now.”

The woman in front of him looked rather annoyed when she heard that. “Great, it’s some crazy who thinks he’s a book character,” She muttered. Ryu looked irritated. So she wasn’t who he thought he was. But that meant something else. That meant something far more exciting. She wasn’t human. Or at least she had to know people that weren’t human. Or, and Ryu knew this was far more likely the case, she was some crazy that he had found. That thought brought him back to earth. “Look I was just kidding about before. Now what do you want?”

“I was sent to find your name,” Ryu said, seriously deflated. Well at least he didn’t have to deal with her after today. What was he thinking giving himself away like that? He knew she would think he was crazy. He should’ve known better. Doran taught him better!

“I’m not giving it,” She told him.

“Really? You’re really going to be like that?” Ryu said, annoyed. “You know what? I’m not dealing with it. You are the hospital's problem and I do not care anymore.” As he was walking out she followed him. “Why are you following me?”

“I’m leaving,” She said. 

“You know you have paperwork you have to fill out right?” Ryu asked.

“I don’t care,” She responded.

“Of course you don’t. Why the hell would I expect any different?” Ryu asked sarcastically. The redhead then sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to regret this. Doran would be so very disappointed here. “Do you need a ride?”

“Yes,” She said simply.

“Do you want me to give you a ride?” Ryu elaborated, getting more and more irritated by the second.

“I do,” She said as she held out her hand. Ryu sighed as he passed her his phone, knowing exactly what she wanted. She typed in the address and they were off.

_

“She didn’t even fucking say thank you Chris!” Ryu shouted, clearly pissed off. “I mean I drop her off at the place she wanted and she didn’t even fucking say thank you!”

“I wouldn’t have given her a ride to begin with if I was you Ryu,” Chris told him. “But you’re just way too nice.”

“Why does everyone always say that?” Ryu complained. He was supposed to be a fierce assassin! Not someone who was too nice! 

“Because you are,” Chris teased.

“Ryu Roe?” A police officer said to him.

“Yes?” Ryu asked as he looked up. 

“Can you come with us for a second?”

“Yeah,” Ryu nodded as he followed after the two police officers. 

“The woman at the hospital do you have connection with her? She’s a dangerous criminal that we’re tracking down,” One of the officers said.

“No, I just found her in an alley way on my way home,” Ryu said. This was all too suspicious though. Something was off.

“Do you know where she went?” The officer asked.

“No,” Ryu lied. She just took a bus and left. Something was going on and until he knew who to trust he wasn’t telling these officers jack.

“You just happened to leave at the same time?” the officer questioned.

“I did,” Ryu replied.

“I see, very well, we’re done here,” the officer said. Ryu glanced at the other officer. He had been silent this whole time. Something was going on. And Ryu wanted to know what. 

_

“Hey Uncle I brought some donuts from your favourite shop, you want some?” Ryu asked as he came into the house. “Sorry I wasn’t here yesterday I got caught up with something.”

“It’s alright. And thank you for the donuts Wise One,” his uncle smiled. Ryu couldn’t help but smile as well. He enjoyed having family again. He would protect his uncle with his life. He wouldn’t lose anyone else. It couldn’t be helped that he remembered just after his parents were killed. He couldn’t save them without being strong enough. So he refused to lose his Uncle too. 

“No problem Uncle,” Ryu smiled. “If it’s not too much trouble could I crash here tonight?” He had a bad feeling something terrible was about to happen to his Uncle. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t.

“That’s fine, but why all of the sudden?” his uncle asked.

“I don’t know… I just… Had one of my feelings again,” Ryu responded.

“I see,” His uncle sighed. “I’m fine Ryu. Don’t worry about me. Go get changed okay? Get into something comfey, take off that binder. I know you put it on too tight normally.”

“I… Yeah… I know but I can’t help it… It feels so wrong and I hate it,” Ryu said softly. It didn’t help that he was male his first life. Yet in this one he was born all wrong. He was born female. He hated it. The redhead didn’t have enough money to get it fixed yet. He almost did though. Just a little more.

“I know Ryu, trust me,” His uncle told him as he gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“Thanks Uncle. I’m going to go ahead and head to bed okay?” Ryu said as his uncle nodded.

_

Ryu kept trying to tell himself that this was the right thing to do. That he wasn’t going crazy just because he was visiting some chick because of some damn dream. That he didn’t fucking care if she was alive or dead. She wanted him to forget she existed after all. It didn’t work. Worked even less as he climbed up to the porch of the house she was at and opened the apparently unlocked door. Was she wanting someone to rob her? Cuz this was how she did that.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him as

“Looking for you,” He responded as he noticed some strange symbols. “What’s that?”

“Are you always this nosey?” She said, crossing her arms as she suddenly heard something. She peaked outside. “You lead them here!”

“Who?” Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Them!” She shouted, pointing at the window. Ryu saw the police officers from before outside.

“So are you really a fugitive from the law?” Ryu asked.

“I don’t see why it’s any of your concern,” She said as she was packing away her things. 

“Both of you come out with your hands up!” The police officer that did the talking said. “If you surrender now Roe, we will let you off with a warning for lying to us.” Ryu narrowed his eyes as the man said this. Something about that smirk told him otherwise. 

“They couldn’t have followed me,” Ryu said to her. “I lost them in traffic.”

“They followed your scent idiot!” she growled.

“My scent?” Ryu asked.

“He’s a werewolf!” 

“Oh? Well isn’t that interesting?” Ryu grinned. “I thought you said you were joking before.”

“Now isn’t the time!” She hissed.

“Do you want my help?” Ryu asked, amused by the whole thing. Things were finally getting interesting. She looked resigned as he said that. She needed a fast way out and it seemed Ryu was her only choice.

“Fine,” She hissed. “Give me your hand.”

“Why?” He asked curious.

“I need blood for a ritual I’m preforming,” She responded.

“And I’m just supposed to trust you?” Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow. She glared. “Fine, the results could be amusing.” Handing her his hand. Ryu zoned out for what ever she was doing next and only zoned back in when she created a flash of light and suddenly they were in his car.

“Explain, now,” he ordered.

_

“They’ll go after any family that you have nearby now that you’re an accomplice,” the mysterious girl had said. Those words were ringing around in his mind. He shouldn’t have fucking helped. He should have stayed out of it. He knew that. But he just had to fucking help like always. Now his uncle was going to get hurt. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“Hold on Uncle Matheus, I’ll be there soon,” Ryu whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they got to his house the redhead rushed inside. Something felt off. His instincts were screaming at him that something was off. This was proven true when he saw his uncle there. Killed in cold blood. 

Fury. Cold blooded fury coursed through Ryu’s veins. He was going to murder every last one of those fuckers. Make them regret ever doing this. Of ever touching his uncle. He noticed the strange female leaving out of the corner of his eye.

“No, you’re not going fucking anywhere,” Ryu snarled. “You are taking me with you.”

“And why should I?” she questioned.

“Because I’m going to kill these fuckers. And your going to help,” Ryu responded.

“Suddenly you’re uncle dies and you think you can take on the world? What makes you think you can?” She said. 

“I’ve trained to deal with things. You wouldn’t understand,” Ryu told her. 

“I wouldn’t…” She trailed off. This idiot was one of the most infuriating people she has ever met! Just like him! Fuck him for reminding her of him! But because he did she felt a certain amount of protectiveness. “Fine! You know what? Come with me see if I care! But you better listen to me! I know this world you don’t.”

“At least until I know things as well. First I need to grab some things my Uncle didn’t exactly know I have,” Ryu said as he headed to his room, digging under a secret compartment. The female followed, curious. She was stunned when she saw the amount of weapons the redhead had in there. Not to mention the viles. What was in those? “It’s poisons. My own creations. I wouldn’t touch the tip of some of my weapons if I were you. I’m immune as I purposely ingested poisons and things to build up an immunity but you aren’t.” As he said this he was changing clothes in to some sort of custom black kevlar outfit. It had a shit ton of weapon compartments. It consisted of a black long sleeve shirt, a black vest, black pants and black steel toed combat boots. The boots even had some hidden dagger in it. Not to mention the cloak he put on. And by the looks of things it was all made out of kevlar. 

“You purposely ingested poisons?” She questioned. What kind of crazy person did she stumble upon?

“Yes,” He responded as he strapped a rifle to his back. “What kind of bullets affect these things? I had mine made out of silver. Same with my blades in all honesty. Most of them are also laced with poison made into the blade. I made the blades myself.” He mainly made them out of silver because that was something that he could get his hands on readily. For some reason. Ryu didn’t really question it.

“Silver actually affects them…” She said, stunned that he was prepared for this. How the hell was he prepared for this?!

“That’s good then,” Ryu nodded to himself. “Oh by the way what’s your name? Since we’re going to be traveling together we should at least know names.”

“Sydero,” She responded, just done with this already. She just wanted this day to be over and pretend this interaction never happened. She still couldn’t get over the fact that he was this prepared. 

_

“I woke up to a friend today,” Ryu commented to Sydero.

“What?” She questioned, confused.

“There was a rat right in my face,” Ryu told her. “It was interesting. First time that happened actually. Woke up and saw rats before though. But never in my face. Usually the things are too scared.” Or died when they got too close. He woke up to a dead rat on his face before. He could exactly control his powers while he slept. But this rebirth he didn’t really have to worry about that. He didn’t have powers. Which he both loved and hated.

“And?” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“Is that going to be common place?” Ryu asked.

“Probably,” She responded. “I need you to get me these things.” Handing over a list to the redhead.

“Mmmhmmm and why do you need me to get you these things?” Ryu asked.

“I need them for a spell,” Sydero told him.

“Alright,” He nodded as he headed out the door.

_

Ryu knew this was a bad idea when he invited Chris to tell him the truth. How the fuck was he even going to prove it now? Especially since he promised him proof. He was so fucked. It wasn’t even funny. Sydero was going to kill him too. That would be fun. He knew she wouldn’t help. She was like Dorian in that sense. Dorian would just laugh in his face and tell him to deal with it himself.

Dorian could be an asshole sometimes. Ryu still loved him but he could be an asshole. The redhead smiled fondly as he thought about him. The smile quickly turned into a frown. He probably would nev- No! Now that he knew about the supernatural maybe, just maybe he would see Dorian again. He could be reborn too. He had to be. He would see his beloved again. 

Ryu was so glad he hadn’t actually started dating anyone else now that he knew. Dorain would have been on a rampage. Probably intent on killing anyone that dared to try and steal him away. Ryu loved it when Dorian was possessive. It was fun to watch. Sometimes he purposely tried to get Dorian jealous just so he could see how possessive he was. It seriously turned Ryu on. Even if back then it was mostly Dorian being possessive over Ryu in general even if they weren’t dating. After all they hadn’t even confessed. Seeing as Ryu confessed in his dying breath. 

Ryu couldn’t wait to see Dorian again. He would see him again. Ryu would make sure of it. And then Chris would meet his beloved. Dorian would hate Chris though honestly. Tell him that he was too cheery. Asher and Chris would get along great. His two best friends. He couldn’t wait to see Asher too. He just wanted to see Dorian more. 

Ryu’s phone started ringing and Ryu grabbed it. “Hello?” He asked. 

“I have your friend Chris, if you want to see him again come to the motel and bring Sydero,” the person on the other end said. Which had Ryu’s blood boil.

“If you have fucking hurt him I will skin you alive,” Ryu snarled. It wasn’t a threat. It was a promise. He wasn’t new to torture. It wasn’t something he liked to do though. But sometimes it was a necessary evil. Especially with his powers. His powers literally tortured anything when he used them.

“I don’t think you want to do that Roe. Not after what happened with your uncle. I mean I could do it to your friend, but do you really want me to? Your Uncle begged for mercy,” the man said. Ryu saw red.

“You were fucking there!” The redhead growled.

“Of course I was,” the man said. He was going to kill him. Save Chris then kill him. “Be here in an hour or I start hurting your friend for every hour your late.” With that the man hung up.


End file.
